Begin Again
by handwritten note
Summary: AU. After the death of her lover, Mashiro Rima thought that she'll never love again, but in this crazy mixed up world, anything is possible.


**Prologue**

"What? I'm so stupid. Rima, I'm so sorry. I'll be right there."

Amu hung up on her best friend and ran out of the bar. Apparently, she went to the wrong one. She took a cab to another bar with the same name at the north part of the town. When she got there, she saw her friends sitting at a booth. It was Rima's twenty-first birthday celebration.

"I'm so sorry, Rima," she said, putting her bag on the table as she sat down.

"You're so clumsy, Amu," Rima told her friend with a smile.

"I know and I'm sorry," Amu said, "so, where's Kenji?"

Kenji was Rima's boyfriend. They met sometime around freshman year of college, and instantly connected. He was the one who changed her for the better and she needed someone like that. He could be the one and she is deeply in love with him.

"I don't know," Rima answered truthfully, "I think he'll be here."

"Really?" questioned Utau. "He was late last year."

"He wasn't able to find a cab," Rima reminded the older blonde. "I think he is still trying to find me a gift."

"What did he got you last year?" Yaya asked.

"A rare copy of my favorite gag manga," Rima replied.

"And is that what you wanted?" Amu asked.

"It's what I needed," Rima replied with a laugh.

Rima's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID. "Oh, it's Kenji. I better take this."

She got out of her seat and rushed outside to answer his call. She answered it, "Okay, you are seriously late."

_**"Hello?"**_

She didn't recognize the voice. This wasn't Kenji. The unknown caller questioned,_ **"Is this Mashiro Rima?"**_

Rima's heart began to race as she answered, "Yes, this is she."

**-One Week Later-**

A grieving Rima returned to her apartment after Kenji's funeral. She shared the apartment with Amu, but Amu was still at the funeral with Ikuto. Yes, Rima left the funeral early. She then thought of her birthday present that she kept in her bedroom. She hadn't opened it yet. She was scared to open it.

She wanted to know what Kenji had given her. So, she mustered up the courage to open Kenji's birthday present to her. It is a tiny opal teardrop necklace, with a note saying that it can replace her old necklace. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She stared at the necklace for a long time, admiring everything about it.

Meanwhile this was going on, Amu was still at the funeral. It had just ended, and she was standing next to Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I feel bad for the shrimp."

"Me, too," Amu agreed.

"He was a nice boy," Utau commented. "That drunk driver is an idiot."

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway, I'm going home," Utau said, "recording session tomorrow."

"I should probably go home, too," Amu said, "Rima needs a friend."

"I can take you home," Ikuto offered.

"Sure," Amu answered. "But no staying."

"Okay."

Amu and Ikuto walked towards his car, got in, and then they drove off. The ride was a rather quiet one. Ikuto was driving rather slowly and cautiously. They finally arrived at the apartment building and Ikuto stopped in front of the building. Amu looked at Ikuto and squeezed his hand gently before saying, "Be careful, okay?"

"Always," Ikuto answered. "You, too."

"Okay..."

The two leaned in and kissed. It was rather short, but soft. Amu pulled away, smiling as she got out of the car. She waved at him and entered the building. Amu got inside the elevator, went up to the seventh floor, and walked towards apartment number 127. She fished out her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. She opened the door and saw Rima, dressed in grey oversized sweater and black sweatpants, eating a bag of chips.

"Hey, Rima," Amu greeted.

Rima looked at the pink haired girl and gave her a smile. "Hey."

"I'm going to get something to drink," Amu told her, "do you want anything?"

"A can of soda would be nice," Rima answered.

"Okay." Amu nodded as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, Amu," Rima said loud enough for Amu to hear.

"You're welcome," Amu replied.

As soon as she got what she wanted, Amu went back to the living room and gave Rima a can of soda. She sat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rima looked at Amu before saying, "You won't get mad if I lied, right?"

"Of course not," Amu answered. "That's a stupid question. I'm sorry."

Rima shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

"Kenji really did love you, you know?" questioned Amu. "Did you like his gift? The necklace?"

"How did you know it was a necklace?" Rima asked.

"I helped him pick one for you," Amu explained, "he knows that your favorite stone is opal, and I suggested that he should give you a necklace."

Amu smiled at Rima as she continued, "At first he wanted to give you a ring, but he thinks that you'll find it cliché or something."

Rima chuckled, "Well, he's right about that."

She couldn't hold it anymore, and so she broke down and cried. She lost what she thought was real, and now she knew that she'll never find it again.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? This story, in case you noticed, is inspired by the 200th episode of How I Met Your Mother, which is my favorite! Now, I know that Kenji is an OC and I'm aware of that, but I can't have Nagihiko dying or anything. He would appear on later chapters, but I'm not promising a Rimahiko story. _**

**_Tell me what you think and don't forget to give me a constructive criticism. Thank you and see you at the next chapter! _**


End file.
